


When The Sun Rose Again

by ShameInYou



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had chills down my spine when I heard his voice. He played an acoustic set. I knew I had to have him</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Sun Rose Again

_Jerry's POV_

I smiled to myself as I watched him. He was tall, slender. In many ways he reminded me of Layne. Maybe that's why I was drawn to him in the first place. When me and him first sang together, I felt the sparks. I hadn't felt that since the first time I sang with Layne.

Losing Layne was the hardest thing that had ever happened to me. I never thought I could bounce back from that. The way things were between us when he died. We were not speaking. He was pissed at me. I was a total asshole to him.

I used to wish I could go back in time, and stop the goons. Stop the goons from poisoning my mind. I knew the record company pushed for me to write more songs and to step up and start singing more songs because they knew Layne was on drugs bad. They knew he was a junkie.

Layne was so pissed at me. We constantly argued about songwriting. Layne wanted to write more songs, I had a big ego and I shut him down each time. I pushed him away from me. The drugs pushed him away from me as well. Sure I was on drugs as well, but not as bad as my Layne. After our self titled album, Layne slowly slipped away from me. We hadn't talked for a few years and all of a sudden in 1998 we met back up and had a deep conversation. I actually thought Layne would get himself back on track. We even went in the studio and recorded 2 new songs.

We argued most of the time. Layne as usual wanted to do things his way. He had been gone away for so long, and I still had my ego, I felt like, how dare he come in here with us after not wanting to do anything for 2 years and then try to run things.

But that was my problem. I wanted to run things. Looking back it was supposed to be a partnership between us. It was at first. I don't know at what point things got bad.

I lost Layne again. After that studio session, he was pretty much into seclusion.

I was crushed the day I found out he had passed away. He was alone, not discovered for days. It made me sick thinking about it. I had a really hard time for a long time.

I had major fucking regrets with Layne. I regretted so many things. He was the greatest person in my life and I let him slip away. I still blame myself everyday. I should have loved him more. I should have made him get help.

I should have married him.

We were too fucking young and stupid.

I never thought I could love again after Layne. When I first met William, I was in the midst of my solo record. I remember sitting in a club and seeing him walk onstage, with his signature puffy hair, his black flared jeans, and a black t shirt. He always wears that attire. His closet is full of black clothes.

I had chills down my spine when I heard his voice. He played an acoustic set. I knew I had to have him. For my band. I hung around, I started talking to him. He was slightly star struck at me approaching him.

At first he was touring with me and my solo band. I remember the first time we sang together, in a harmony. It was so special that I wanted to cry.

Like the first time I sang with Layne.

Things progressed and years later, I met back up with Mike and Sean. William was just an acquaintance at that point. Me and the guys wanted to get Alice in Chains back together. We missed playing together. We had had some special times together. We did a few benefit concerts with other people filling in for Layne.

I remember it was at a party at my house where we decided to get the band going again. Mike and Sean were there. I had invited Will. I really became accustomed to Will. He was like, my best friend. I really trusted him.

I hadn't felt like that in a long time.

Will played his acoustic guitar and sang. Mike and Sean were impressed. I remember us standing around in a circle, talking to each other. That's when we decided to get Alice in Chains going again.

We approached Will. We asked him would he do it. We asked him would he be the lead singer.

He was so surprised. He was almost in tears. I hugged him. In a way it was almost as if I was hugging Layne. Their body types were so similar.

He knew he had big shoes to fill. We were nervous as well. We hoped the fans would go for this.

In time it turned out to be the right decision. The fans accepted Will just fine.

I was falling for him more and more each day and I didn't even know it yet.

It wasn't until we got ready to make our second album together as the newly formed Alice in Chains that I made my move.

Ever since I had watched Will singing "Last of My Kind" in the studio...I had fell hard for the man.

The way his hips moved, the way he held onto the headphones, the way his hair framed his head. He was so different, unlike any guy I had ever been with.

Layne was the only other guy I had been with, except for a few one night stands here or there.

I was so terrified he wouldn't want me. I was also having some guilt.

But it was okay. It's okay for me to fall in love again. Layne is gone and I had to move on with my life. I need to move on with my life.

My first step to moving on was chopping my hair off. That long hair. I think I had held onto it for so long because of Layne. Ever since I knew Layne, I had that long hair. Layne loved it. Layne used to play in it all of the time.

I had to let it go. I had to let Layne go. I had to become a new person.

I got up the courage to ask William out and he shocked me when he said yes.

I felt like a fucking teenager again going on a first date, a nerdy virgin with Will. Things moved pretty fast between us.

I wanted to make sure I had no regrets this time around. I wasn't going to fuck up like I had with Layne. I wanted to be happy. I was older, and I was sober.

Me and Will were always together since we were in the band together now. Perhaps that's how things progressed so fast. Before I knew it, I was asking him to live with me.

He agreed. I laid it all out on the table with him before he moved in. I let him know up front that I still loved Layne very much. He understood that. He understood that I had lost someone dear to me and I wasn't gonna push Layne away forever. I could move on, but I could never forget Layne.

I still have a box of our memories in the back of my closet that I look at from time to time. I even showed Will. There are things in that box that no one, not even Sean or Mike has ever seen. Intimate pictures of me and Layne, letters from Layne. Some of Layne's jewelery and things that his mom had given me after he died. I would cherish them forever, and I trusted Will enough to show him.

He wasn't jealous or anything. He completely understood.

Will was so much like Layne, I guess that's why I was drawn to him. He always made me laugh. He was soft spoken, yet funny and quirky. He loves animals. The look on his face as he's interacting with a dog or a cat warmed my heart every time. He prefers cats.

He is also a neat freak. When he moved in, everything in my house got organized, alphabetized. He made me change my habits, he constantly picked up behind me so I had to change my habits.

I fucking love the smell of the pink lotion he put in his hair from time to time. I always wondered why he would put it in his hair. It was a texture thing I suppose.

Will really opened up my mind. I feel whole again ever since we've been together. I got my confidence back.

* * *

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I pushed my cock into Will. He arched his back as he sat on top of me, nearly on my stomach. I took my hand away off my cock as it slid into him and I put my hands on his hips, looking up at him. He started moving on me and I couldn't help but moan out as I watched him through lustful eyes.

His black hair matted to his forehead, beads of sweat on his forehead. We had come to this after a serious session of foreplay. My legs were spread as I lightly moved my hips against him. He put his hands on either side of my head and looked at me, a look of pure pleasure in his eyes.

We really connected during sex. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mines. I kissed them hungrily, pushing my tongue into his mouth. His lips enveloped mine so perfectly. Everything about being with Will was new and exciting for me. I had never been with a black man before to put it bluntly.

"Fuck Jerry..." He moaned lightly as he picked up the pace.

I sighed as I lifted my arms over my head and he was still leaned down as he fucked my cock, running his hands down my arms and intertwining his fingers with mine, caramel and ivory intertwined. I sighed loudly as he leaned down, pressing his supple lips to my taut neck.

"MMM fuck William...you feel so fucking good..." I moaned softly.

I could feel his hair brushing against my face and I liked it.

We didn't go crazy when we fucked, we made love. We took it slow and sensual.

Eventually we changed positions, Will was on all fours and I was behind him, shoving myself into him, my necklace bouncing with each thrust I made. Will pushed back onto me. I leaned forward and wrapped my arm around his tight stomach.

I hadn't felt pleasure of this magnitude since the good old days with Layne.

Will started stroking himself, moaning lightly. I picked up my pace, I was hitting a good spot inside of him. I was going to come.

I heard William moan my name as he shook under me. I knew he had reached his orgasm. It was because of me. I lifted back up, holding onto his hips as he slumped over as I still fucked him. I concentrated really hard.

I no longer saw Layne in my mind. It was him completely. The day in the studio I watched him sing "Last of My Kind." The day I fell in love with him.

This was real. This was us. I was completely head over fucking heels for William.

"Fuck babe!" I said harshly as I writhed against him, filling his ass up with my seed.

I jerked a few more times before pulling out, nearly gasping for air as I collapsed beside him on our bed. He was still laying face down, his black curly hair every which way.

I looked over at him smiling, my cheeks red and puffy, my chest rising and falling. He had his arms pinned underneath himself. I saw his afro start moving back and forth and he finally turned his head, facing me.

I couldn't help but to smile warmly at him and he smiled back. We just stared at each other for a moment.

I blinked slowly and he blinked too.

I felt so alive in this very moment. I felt so complete. I couldn't let him get away from me. I needed to start living. I wouldn't be like I was with Layne. I had really fucked me and Layne up.

I had to be a better person.

"What are you thinking about Jerry?" Will finally spoke up as he turned around, stretching and facing me.

My eyes scanned down his tight, toned caramel body. He was truly mine. Layne constantly walked around with his chest exposed, not Will. Will was always covered up. His body was absolutely beautiful and it was mine.

"You make me very happy Will." I smiled softly at him.

He smacked his lips. "Aw Jerry, you make me happy too."

"I just can't believe I'm here with you right now." I smiled, closing the gap between us, throwing an ivory arm over his caramel torso.

"I'm real happy Will. I'm real happy." I smiled.

He smiled back at me and we leaned in, kissing each other softly. I ran my hand through his thick locks as our lips pressed together, our tongues dancing together.

I had been through alot over the years and people had no fucking idea. Losing Layne, that nearly killed me.

But here now, with William, I felt like my world had been sewn back together. I felt happy for the first time in years.

I had finally found another person I could give myself to completely and I wasn't gonna fuck it up this time around.


End file.
